1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to molding apparatus for injection molding and more particularly to pins for effecting movement of mold cores in mold assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Mold assemblies to which the present invention pertains comprise mating mold components defining at least one mold cavity, the mating mold components being carried by molding machine members moveable relative to each other for joining and separating the mold components. At least one mating component comprises a primary mold core element and at least one mating component comprises a primary mold cavity element, the mold components meeting on faces at a so called parting line of the mold assembly (so called parting line faces).
It is known to mold articles comprising features that require at least one supplemental mold core moveable relative to a mold component, for example to form a recess transverse to a primary mold core. It is known to provide such mold cores on sliding members moveable within recesses of mold components. Movement of the sliding members is advantageously effected passively with movement of mating mold components by engagement of an actuating pin mounted obliquely to the parting line of the mold assembly. Such actuating pins are known in the art as angle pins deriving from the oblique orientation in which they are mounted. Movement of the mating mold components toward and away from the parting line is translated to transverse movement of the sliding members by contact of the actuating pin with surfaces of the sliding member.
In known mold assemblies it is known for mating mold components to comprise plates for mounting the primary core elements and primary cavity elements. With known mold apparatus, the actuating pins for supplemental cores pass through the mold component plate in which they are retained and are held in place by elements on the side of a mold component plate opposite the mold component parting line face. With such known arrangements, the through holes for the actuating pins impose restrictions in respect of placement of conduits within such plates for, for example heat transfer fluids. Further, in such known mold assemblies access to the actuating pin retaining elements requires removal of the mold components from the machine members and/or disassembly of the mold components to permit removal of the actuating pin from the mold component. Consequently, in known mold assemblies the replacement of worn actuating pins is disadvantageously complicated by the removal and disassembly of mold components.